


Evergreen

by Retasudesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retasudesu/pseuds/Retasudesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So that’s what you’ve been doing? Counting your wrinkles?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Sorry for any mistakes!

Jun came home to a very rare sight.  
  
He has been saying ‘ _I’m home’_ again and again as he looked all over for his small boyfriend, only to find him in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel that only covered his bottom half, leaning against the sink with his eyes fixed on his own face. Jun watched silently from behind him, appreciating his perky ass that the towel couldn’t even hide from him, before he noticed that something was off.  
  
Ohno was staring at his own face  _too much_ , long fingers tracing his own face, probably seeing something that Jun couldn’t even see.  
  
Jun tilted his head – was it acnes? Or his tanned skin? Or maybe facial hair?  
  
After a while, Ohno let out a disappointed sigh as he shook his head, and that was when Jun finally opened the door to the bathroom, wide enough for him to slip in. Ohno quickly turned around, eyes widening in surprise as Jun approached him and pulled him into a hug. “You’re home.” He stated as he hugged Jun back.  
  
“Has been for a while, but you didn’t realize it at all.”  
  
“Ah, sorry. Guess I’m dozing off again.” Ohno mumbled. He tip-toed and placed a chaste kiss on Jun’s lips before he started pulling away, but Jun held him securely in place. “Jun?”  
  
“Doesn’t seems like it to me.” He said then. “I see it, you know.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I see you staring at your own reflection for a really long time.” Jun told him, before a grin was spreading on his face. “Appreciating your own beauty?”  
  
Ohno scoffed, but Jun could see the reddish hue leaking to his chubby cheeks as he turned away from Jun’s prying eyes. “As if.”  
  
“Then what is it? What kept you so preoccupied that you didn’t even hear me calling for you?”  
  
Ohno bit down his lips as he kept his stare fixed on the floor, fingers clenching and unclenching around Jun’s shirt, before then he sighed. “Wrinkles.”  
  
Jun blinked. “What?”  
  
“Wrinkles.” Ohno repeated, but his voice came out a bit defensive this time. He pulled away from Jun’s embrace with his hands holding around the towel, probably to keep them from coming off. “I have wrinkles.”  
  
Jun wasn’t sure on how to respond to that, so he just stayed silent, eyes following Ohno’s every movement as the older man leaned against the sink once more to see his face clearly. “See?” He said as he angled his face to the side. “Wrinkles here. Wrinkles there. I’m getting old.”  
  
“Well… you’re 34 –“  
  
“Nino’s 32, but he didn’t have any single wrinkles on him.” Ohno cut him off with a growing sulk. “Why can’t I be like him?”  
  
Jun sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “So that’s what you’ve been doing? Counting your wrinkles?”  
  
“Counting, and also thinking of ways to prevent it to keep on showing.” Ohno replied seriously. “Maybe I should ask Osugi and Pico – they should’ve known a good place to get rid of wrinkles.”  
  
“Leader –“  
  
“Or maybe Ikko-chan. She’s nice, I could ask her –“  
  
“Satoshi.” Jun cut him off. “You don’t have to. It’s really okay.”  
  
“Of course it’s not okay!” Ohno huffed as he turned around to face Jun with a raised eyebrow. “We – we’re idol, you know? We need to take care of our skin and –“  
  
“If that’s the case then you should stop going on your fishing trips and getting sunburned! It’s even more obvious than your wrinkles!”  
  
“So you do admit that I have wrinkles!”  
  
Jun rubbed his face with his hands out of frustration now – seriously, it didn’t make sense. Why did Ohno suddenly cared so much about wrinkles and skin and what not? He never paid attention to such things before; if anything, Ohno used to make fun of Jun when he went to get a facial whenever he had time.  
  
So why now?  
  
“Satoshi.” Jun tried again, this time gentler since he could see that Ohno was getting frustrated too. “Why did you suddenly care about your wrinkles?”  
  
“Because it’s obvious.” Ohno  
  
“It’s not really that obvious.” Jun assured him; he reached out and cupped Ohno’s cheeks, eyes staring and taking in everything that turned Ohno into such a perfect creature for him. “And so what if it is?”  
  
Ohno let out a deep sigh, and he mumbled, “I’m embarrassed.” He admitted then.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because…” He bit his lower lips as his eyes peeked from behind his long eyelashes to stare nervously at Jun. “Because you’re so perfect.”  
  
Jun was stunned, and Ohno took that time to keep on talking, like a dam has been broken and he just couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Because you’re so perfect, Jun, and I’m worried because I’m getting older – I’m not  _cute_  anymore. I have wrinkles everywhere – I’m not as good-looking as you or anyone else, and it’s just –“ Ohno looked down, and Jun was sure that it was because he was fighting back his tears – his boyfriend was a very sensitive fluff ball after all, “I don’t have the confidence to stay with you.”  
  
And that all it took for Jun to smash their lips together in an almost painful way. Ohno gasped in a surprise, and Jun took that chance to suck on his lower lip, nipping and biting gently as his hands went up to Ohno’s damp hair, tilting his head so their kiss would deepened. He felt a rush of possessiveness spreading throughout his body as Ohno let out a whimper, body arching against Jun as he went completely submissive, as if telling Jun that he could do anything he wanted with him, and Ohno wouldn’t even minded it. That thought made Jun’s shivers in delight; he pushed Ohno back until he was trapped between him and the edge of the sink, and then he claimed Ohno’s lips again, this time gentler, softer, tongue sweeping on Ohno’s swollen lips before he continued on sucking it, relishing in the soft sighs that escaped his boyfriend's lips.  
  
When they finally pulled away to breathe, Ohno was throughoutly flushed and his lips were swollen while his hazy eyes gazed up at Jun, and for a moment Jun felt the urge to lean down and kiss him again, but instead he buried his face on the crook of Ohno’s neck, and he kissed the skin there lightly. “You’re so beautiful, Satoshi.” He mumbled. “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
“I am not.” Ohno replied breathlessly, yet stubbornly. “I am not beautiful – god, have you ever looks at yourself in the mirror, Jun?”  
  
Jun chuckled as he tugged Ohno’s body closer, taking in his sweet scent greedily. “We’re talking about you right now, and I am serious when I say that you’re really beautiful.”  
  
 “But –“  
  
“If only you could see yourself from my eyes.” Jun said softly. “If only you could – I have never met someone else as beautiful as you. You’re shining in your own way, Satoshi. Who cares if you grow older? Who cares if you got wrinkles? One day, I’ll do too, and when the time comes, you’re not going to give a fuck about it, because that’s how you are. You’re still going to say ‘Good morning, beautiful’ every morning to me jokingly, you’re still going to say that any kind of clothes would suits me just fine, you’re still going to kiss me goodnight despite how wrinkly our faces would be because that’s just how you are. And to such precious man, I’d do exactly the same. You could grow as much wrinkles as you want, or have your teeth pulled off one by one, and I’d still say that ‘You’re beautiful’, because to me, you are.” Ohno was crying now, though he didn’t seem to realize it because he was staring deeply at Jun, and so Jun gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. “You’re fine just the way you are. You’re perfect this way.”  
  
Ohno sobbed, and he landed a weak punch on Jun’s chest as he pulled away a bit, face burned in embarrassment as he tried to wipe his own tears. “You can’t take that back, you know.” Ohno mumbled. “You seriously have to deal with the old me.”  
  
“I don’t mind.” Jun said cheerfully. “And we’re only 3 years apart, Satoshi, so don’t worry. I’ll get my wrinkles too soon.”  
  
“And you’re going to get so ugly.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Finally.”  
  
“Finally yeah.” Jun grinned. “But you’ll stay with me, right?”  
  
Ohno punched him on the chest again, this time harder, but he was smiling despite his red eyes and red cheeks and red lips. “Of course, you idiot.”  
  
“Good.” Jun kissed him once more in the lips, sweetly, before then he pulled away. “Now I’m going to prepare dinner. I’m hungry.”  
  
“You should. I’m hungry too.” Ohno added, and Jun started pulling away from him, only to be stopped when Ohno started laughing and said, “Oh, I really can’t wait to see your face got so wrinkled like a crumpled t-shirt.”  
  
Jun decided to drop off the whole idea of cooking as he marched towards Ohno and snatched his towel away.  
  
But needless to say, the next day, he secretly browsed the internet for ways to slow down the wrinkles from showing.  
  
Just to be safe.


End file.
